A Smooth Flight
by Kring
Summary: Yoruichi is stuck inside the restroom and no one saves her. Will Soifon be her hero? What happens when Soifon is stuck with her too? Why can't I find Omaeda's name in the pairing? Why am I asking these questions? Ah well, I'll shut up. LoL


**Author's Note: I was in the airplane, when I wrote this story in a notebook. (LoL) I saw their restrooms were so small, so I was like, hey! Why not make a story about being stuck inside it. So yeah, this is my first one shot and I gotta say its pretty hard. Especially with POVs. Hope you like it.**

**Note: I forgot, this is all Yoruichi's POV. So any _italic_ is her thoughts. I had a lot of mistakes. Peer editing is darn right tiring.  
**

**  
I do not own Bleach or any characters**

* * *

**A Smooth Flight  
**

"Well then, spit it out, Little Bee," commanded Yoruichi.

_'Sometimes you can take forever with our conversations.'_

"Ano, I wanted to tell you that I've really cared about you and I would always do anything for you…" Soifon blushed and loosened her collar.

_'You and I have been very close friends. Don't you think I know that already, silly.'_

"Uh-huh… You know I already know that Soifon. I do too."

_"Come on you can do this, my Little Bee. Just tell me already!'_

"I m-mean y-you don't u-understand… Yoruichi-sama I-I l-lo--."

**_"Flight B12 is now boarding. I repeat. Flight B12 is now boarding."_**

Soifon sadly had the depressed lines on her head, kneeling down beside her baggage.

'_And there goes the bell…'_

"Huh? Already?" questioned Yoruichi observing Soifon's sad figure, then turned to their other companion.

"Oi! Omaeda! Let's go!" called the purple haired female to the big fellow.

"But! But! I want a snicker bar!" complained Omaeda.

"Here, you can have mine," shoving the chocolate bar in his mouth, "Now let's get going,"

"Thanksh!"

"Hey! Soifon! Come on!" ordered the dark-colored woman.

"Hai… Yoruichi-sama,.." replied Soifon in deep thought.

"Ay, how many times do I have to tell you. Stop with the formalities," Yoruichi said annoyingly, "Come on, let's board," she walked inside the gate.

-----

Airplane

-----

"1A, 1B, and hah! Found it! 1C," the golden-eyed female exclaimed, "Yes! I get the one with the window."

Soifon and Omaeda followed and found their seats, two rows behind Yoruichi's.

"I want the window side!" Omaeda claimed the spot before Soifon could sit on it.

"Spoiled fat ass…" murmured Soifon, sitting beside him.

Yoruichi turned around, "Hey! Why are you over there? Sit beside me, my Little Bee!" Yoruichi pouted, patting the vacant seat beside her.

"But someone owns that seat, Yoruichi-sama. I'm sorry, but I have to sit where my seat number is…" Soifon stated disappointedly, remembering quietly the incident back inside the airport.

"Your no fun," commented Yoruichi, then turned her head sadly. _'Aw man…who am I suppose to hold onto when the plane starts, Soifon…'_

**_"To all passengers, please fasten your seat belts. The plane will now take flight."_**

The airplane started and flew slowly upwards. Omaeda excitedly watched the view through his window and Soi Fon patiently waited for the plane to normally fly. Meanwhile, a scared and nervous Yoruichi securely held onto her seat, trying to overcome the plane's shaking and the ear pressure she is experiencing.

_'I hate the first part about flying.'_

A couple of minutes later, the plane finally flew smoothly and the red seatbelt light blinked off.

**_"To all passengers, you may now take off your seatbelts. Please relax and enjoy your flight. Thank you."_**

"I wonder if Yoruichi-sama is alright," Soifon looked over the side of her seat, attempting to check her sempai.

_'Ugh! My head hurts, I feel like puking. I need to go to the restroom,' _Yoruichi got up from her spot and headed to the curtains covering the comfort room.

"Where is she going?" Soifon wondered.

"Maybe to the snack bar," Omaeda suggested.

"Fat ass…" murmured Soifon to the big fellow.

"Eh?"

"Nothing"

---

In the restroom

---

Yoruichi stared blankly at the restroom. It was squished and the only space she had was between the toilet bowl and the door. The toilet bowl was in front of her while her side had a tiny sink with a mirror attached to the wall, and cabinets which had toilet paper, lotion, cologne, and other bathroom related items. The golden-eyed maiden locked the door behind her, hearing a loud cluttered click. She faced the bowl coughed a bit and gurgled trying to avoid puking.

_'For all I know, this is the smallest comfort room in the world.'_

"Phew…" sighed Yoruichi, "I feel much better…now time to go back and relax.. Huh?" She turned the knob but it wouldn't budge, "The heck?!"

---

Passenger section

---

"Hello sir and ma'am. What would you like for lunch? Beef Ramen or Teriyaki Chicken?" asked the stewardess to Omaeda and Soifon.

"I'd love to have one Beef Ramen! Oh! And when I'm done again, I'd like to have the Teriyaki Chicken too!" Omaeda replied, licking his lips.

"I'm okay. You can give this hungry gentleman my food. I will just have a cup of green tea," answered Soifon.

The stewardess nodded and served their lunch.

"Excuse me, but has the person in seat 1C ordered her food already?" Soifon tapped the stewardess.

The employee shook her head.

"Oh, I see…"

-----

In the restroom/ Passenger section (1 hour later)

-----

_'Damn it!!! Stupid lock! Open already!' _Yoruichi said in frustration. She turned the door knob right and left, struggling to open it. The golden-eyed woman banged the door loudly and called, "CAN ANYONE OPEN THE DOOR?! BAH! I'M STUCK!." With many attempts, she finally gave up, sat on the toilet bowl lid and sighed exhaustedly, _'Oh Kami! Please answer my prayer and get someone to open this damn door!'_'

---

Soifon took off her seat belt and stood up. "Omaeda, I'm checking on Yoruichi-sama, I'll be right back."

"Wait! I'm coming too, I wanna check their snack table by the restroom," the big guy replied and started walking towards it.

Passing by the two rows, Soifon checked Yoruichi's seat. It was empty.

"Is she still in the restroom?" scratching her head and walked to the stalls.

The Chinese female saw each stall was occupied, "Aiyah…"

She knocked on each door and called out her sempai's name, "Yoruichi-sama? Are you in there?"

----

_'That's Soifon's voice! Thank you Kami! You got me my savior!'_

"Oi! Soi Fooooong! I'm stuck! Open the door!" whined a tired Yoruichi.

"Hai! I'll come and get you out," Soifon turned the knob, it was stuck. She took out a bobby pin from her black hair and opened the door.

"My Little Bee!" Yoruichi popped out and hugged Soifon tightly, "You saved me! Arigatou!"

Soifon blushed from her sempai's embrace. "Ah… no prob-" But before she continued her welcome, Omaeda accidentally bumped Soifon causing the two girls to forcefully move back inside the restroom and the door shut close.

"Whoops sorry," apologized the big fellow moving away from the airplane's bathroom stalls.

"Ouch!" blinked Yoruichi. _'Whoa! What the heck?! I'm back inside?!'_

Soifon sighed heavily, "Baka Omaeda…" she remarked angrily.

Without realizing, Soifon faced Yoruichi and Yoruichi faced her Little Bee. This time, two people were now locked inside the crowded restroom. Yoruichi sat on the toilet bowl again and Soifon leaned down closely on Yoruichi, but she held the sides of the wall to support herself from falling on her sempai.

"Ugh, I figured out that the door can only be opened outside. That so stupid…" commented Yoruichi.

"Uh…um…ah..Err…" the Chinese maiden mumbled, looking uneasy in front of Yoruichi.

_'She must feel awkward. Haha! So cute! Well…Might as well break the ice.'_

"Hehe…At least I'm not the only one stuck inside anymore. You can keep me company," giving her famous cat grin and softly pinched her friend's cheeks.

Soifon blushed furiously.

"But really, Soifon, thank you for helping me, even though I'm still stuck here again," smiled Yoruichi.

"H-hai… B-but Yoruichi-sama, a-about earlier, I wanted to tell you that I…" Soifon nodded shyly avoiding Yoruichi's face, "I-I l-love--"

Suddenly, the airplane flew up and down due to the turbulence. The restroom's light blinked on and off, the room moved and shook side to side. The two were having a hard time keeping balance since they could not see where they were. Soifon lost her balance and ended up falling on something soft, while Yoruichi felt something hit her.

_'Ouch! What the heck fell on me?! And woah!'_

When the plane finally calmed down, the restroom lights lightened the room. Soifon felt her lips touched something soft, wet, and sweet. Opening her eyes, she realize she had just accidentally kissed Yoruichi's sacred lips. The Chinese girl felt her temperature rise up, almost making her faint. At the same time, Yoruichi felt her lips part away from Soifon's, a bit flustered. She also opened her eyes and saw her Little Bee's shocked and embarrassed expression.

"Yoruichi-sama! No! It's not what you think! I didn't mean to! I swear! Please forgive me!" Soifon waved her hands in deny.

_'Wow… talk about immediate reaction from Soifon.'_

"Soifon. I understand it was just an accidental kiss," Yoruichi patted her Little Bee's head.

Soifon slapped her sempai's hand away, "You don't understand…"

_'Ouch... Huh? She keeps telling me I don't get these things. I do get it!'_

"Even though that _kiss_ was unintentional…I always wanted _that_ to happen…" Soifon said softly.

_'Say wah?'_

Soifon cleared her throat and looked straight at her sempai's golden eyes, "I love you, Shinouin Yoruichi."

The dark-colored female's eyes widen. She was now in deep thoughts,_ 'Crap what do I say?! Do I tell her I love her too? Do I kiss her? Why must she tell me inside a restroom?! What can I do?!' _

Soifon studied Yoruichi's face. The tense was killing her in the inside and she was becoming worriedly impatient.

_'Oh shit... I know that look! Just say something already! Reply! Answer! Anything!'_

"My confession is pointless… I know that it can break apart our friendship…" The Chinese girl turned her back against Yoruichi, "But I couldn't take it anymore. My feelings go berserk when I'm with you…"

"Soifon…"

"You probably hate me…Just say it… And you'll never see my face again…" Soifon's eyes started to water, wiping some of her tears.

_'Never see you again?! Your kidding right?'_

Yoruichi grabbed her Little Bee's wrist, turning her around and made eye contact with her, "Who would have thought you were so talkative." She continued, "Soifon, how could you think I would hate you or leave you? Like you said, you cared, helped, and watched over me, ever since we met. My Little Bee you doubt me too much…"

"Yoruichi-sama, I-" the girl blushed furiously.

"You should already know…" Yoruichi tugged Soifon's shirt down, pulling her face near her. The Chinese female tightly blinked and gulped at the same time ready to take her answer. "that, I already feel the same way…"

"Nani?"

"Soifon, I love you too…" Yoruichi pulled Soifon close to her, giving her Little Bee a passionate kiss. The chocolate colored woman tasted a bit of green tea when her tongue explored her new lover's mouth. Parting away from the kiss Youruichi licked her lips and winked, "Hehe. Yummy, green tea and a kiss. Good combination, Soifon."

A flustered Soifon gazed at her sempai. "Yoruichi-sama, You've made me happy…"

"Bah, stop with the formalities again. Your mine and I'm yours, Can't you just call me Yourichi? Or some nickname, like Kitty?" Yoruichi laughed heartedly while hugging her Little Bee's waist, "You make me happy too…"

"So um, We're still stuck here. I guess we should go back outside," suggested Soifon, turning the door knob attempting to open it again.

"You know I still have a vacant spot beside me, back there," Yoruichi stated mischievously.

"Nani?!" Soifon glanced back at Yoruichi surprisingly, "Omaeda! Open this damn door! You fat ass!"

Yoruichi chuckled happily and enjoying the company of her Little Bee.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well I still haven't updated Unspoken Words yet. I'm so sorry. I'm still brain dead with the next chapters. I feel like I've disappointed the readers, when I don't update. Anyways, since I can't update, I'll give you guys a one shots whenever. Thanks for reading. By the way I feel cheezy when I read this. (LoL)  
**


End file.
